Babysitting in a Bar
by Sandra9
Summary: Qui-Gon ended babysitting an initiated kid against his will. Guess who the unfortunate initiated little kid was.
1. Default Chapter

Title:Babysitting in a Bar  
  
Author(s):Sandra  
  
Timeframe: JA  
  
Characters: Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon  
  
Genre: humor  
  
Keywords:  
  
Summary:Qui-Gon ended babysitting an initiated kid against his will. Guess who the unfortunate initiated little kid was.  
  
Notes:  
  
The padawan was not happy about being stuck in the temple all by herself, babysitting little initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi. The boy was only four year old and the Jedi Council already had punished him many times. Obi-Wan was grounded that day after he called Master Yoda "the green droll". The padawan's master was out visiting the zoo with the rest of the initiates.  
  
"Well, today was my day off and what happens? I am here with mister Kenobi". She looked down at the little boy, who was sitting on the floor playing with some rocks.  
  
Then she remembered who would have been the perfect candidate to watch the little one. She smiled maliciously.  
  
"Obi-Wan, do you want to spend your day with a real Jedi Knight?"  
  
The boy looked perplexed.  
  
"But Nanny Gagia is a Jedi Night".  
  
"Yeah, but I mean a real one".  
  
Obi-Wan happily jumped from the floor, "Yeah, I loveee!"  
  
"Well, mister Kenobi", then she gently grabbed Obi-Wan's hand and led him out of the room.  
  
Qui-Gon was ready to lay down after working out with his padawan Xanatos, when he heard somebody else knocking on the door.  
  
"Yes, come in", Qui-Gon sighed.  
  
"Hi master Qui-Gon, I need some help, would you help me out?"  
  
"Yes, of course", said Qui-Gon without looking at her.  
  
"Thanks", Then she pushed the boy to master Qui-Gon. "Watch him, bye!"  
  
"Hey, no, padawan Suaz!" Qui-Gon furiously called, but she could not hear him because she left the room so rapidly.  
  
Then Qui-Gon heard a little cry. His voiced had scared the little one, who was now crying desperately on the floor. Qui-Gon kneeled in front of the boy. "I am sorry. I am not mad at you".  
  
The boy sobbed, cleaning his tears with his hands.  
  
"What do you want to do? And what is your name?"  
  
The boy smiled at him. "My name is Ogi-Wan Benobi".  
  
Qui-Gon hardly could understand the boy's name, so he decided to call him Obi. "Sounds like Obi, yeah I'll call him Obi...".  
  
Then master Wis-Jou showed out, "Are you ready master Qui-Gon?"  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yes, we have a mission in the lower grounds of Coruscant, did you forget?"  
  
"No, I remember, but I cannot go because I am babysitting him", said Qui- Gon, pointing to the little boy.  
  
"I wanna go, maste Gui-Gon, pleeeease?"  
  
"Sorry, Obi, but this a dangerous mission".  
  
Then Master Qui-Gon rubbed his shin. "Maybe we can use him".  
  
"We need to look mean and dangerous". He looked down at the boy who smiled to him.  
  
The two Jedis changed their clothes into civilian clothes appropriated for their mission except for the boy, who still was wearing the initiated tunic.  
  
"Let me give to you an old gray shirt and brown trousers, little one, so you can pass for a normal kid".  
  
"But I am normal, master Gui-Gon".  
  
"No, Obi, you are a normal kid inside the temple, but outside you are special one" the master smiled to the boy.  
  
"Okay, master Gui-Gon".  
  
Several minutes later, the three Jedi were outside the temple. They started walking by the road, when Qui-Gon looked down at the boy realizing that they boy still looked if he was an angelic little kid.  
  
"We need something else to make you looks like a dangerous kid", Qui-Gon searched the streets with them for a pile of mud, or dirt, until he found a pile of exceptionally dirty, smelly dirt.  
  
"Well, Mister Obi, I want you to roll over in the pile of dirt!"  
  
The boy looked down at the pile of dirt. "But nana would be mad with me..."  
  
"You want to be in the mission?"  
  
"Yes I wanna!"  
  
"So?..."  
  
"All right", Then the boy started rolling over the pile the dirt. Several transients stopped wondering what kind of insane type of a parent that kid had.  
  
"Now let's go to the tavern".  
  
The three Jedi arrived at the tavern. The place was noisy and the air was dense with the smell of the people's sweating bodies.  
  
"There he is, right there", Qui-Gon pointed out a dirty old man.  
  
"Nice guys you makeeee", The man hissed.  
  
"Humm and the boy is your slaaveee?"  
  
"No, he is my brother".  
  
Obi-Wan stared the man.  
  
"Can we start our business?"  
  
"Yeah, but I am hungrryy, you want somethinggg little one?" the man smiled at the boy.  
  
The boy was not so sure what to say, but he was truly hungry. So he nodded to the man, while Qui-Gon rolled his eyes.  
  
The man ordered some mild drinks and some fruit for the boy.  
  
"I need wash my hands", the boy showed his hands to Qui-Gon.  
  
Qui-Gon was about to say something when the man cut him off.  
  
"No, let me show how you can clean your hands". Then the man spit saliva on his hands. Then he rubbed his hands together. "Seee little one?" The man said cleaning his hands on his trousers.  
  
The boy widely opened his eyes. "But master Gadia?" the boy gave a disgusting look to the man.  
  
"What did you saidddd, master what?"  
  
Qui-Gon started worrying about the man, so he decided to interrupt the embarrassing question.  
  
"Hum, excuse me, mister Obi, but I all ready told you that Gadia is not your mother".  
  
"But I said masnn" However, master Qui-Gon cut the boy off clapping a hand over his mouth. Then Qui-Gon smiled to the man. "Obi, please remember the reason why, well, you know" master said keeping smiling to the man. Then the boy realized that they were under cover and nodded to the master. Qui- Gon sighed taking his hand from the boy's mouth.  
  
"Well, can we go back our business?" Master Wis-Jou spoke with little irritation.  
  
"Oh yeah, sureee".  
  
Then a young woman approached them sitting next to the dirty old man. "Hi, Krateenn hummm". The woman purred to the old man.  
  
"Honey, you are hot". The man smacked the girl's back.  
  
Qui-Gon looked worried to the boy, who was learning new language and body manners they were not appropriated for a little boy.  
  
"Hey old lady bring some food for my love". The old man shouted to the waiters.  
  
Then the waiters hurried to get some food for the old man.  
  
"Well, we are still waiting" Qui-Gon said clapping his hands.  
  
"Yeah we are waidin man" the boy groaned puffing air through his nose.  
  
There is your food", the waiters said placing a dish on the table.  
  
The old man smelled the dish "This food is rotten, old lady". The man barked to the waiters.  
  
"I am sorry"  
  
Qui-Gon could not take any more of this type behavior. He did not want to keep exposing the kid to such disgusting manners.  
  
"Let's go friends, I think that we can have another meeting some other time.  
  
The other master nodded to him and the three of them got up form the chairs.  
  
"Well fare well guys. Hey bye little one".  
  
The boy smiled to the man and left with the two masters.  
  
Several minutes later the three of them had arrived at the temple. Qui-Gon was carrying the boy in his arms. The boy had fallen asleep a long time ago after they left the tavern.  
  
"I am going to return the boy to his nana, then we are going to talk about the our next move with this man".  
  
"Okay" the other master nodded.  
  
The master went to the room where they left the kid's clothes. He cleaned the boy and changed his clothes. The boy was tired because he slept during the whole process.  
  
Then they left to the nursery area.  
  
Finally, Qui-Gon entered the nursery room finding the padawan who left the boy with him sleeping soundly on the sofa.  
  
Qui-Gon gently placed the kid next to the padawan and left them quietly.  
  
Later the Jedi Knight came back with the rest of initiates. She looked down at them and smiled. "Nice picture, both are so sweet".  
  
The next day all the padawans were talking and waiting for their breakfast in front of the table. The boy sat in the middle of Garen and Siri. The Jedi nana came with a hot cereal, and the padawan lazily placed a spoon and a bowl at front of each padawan.  
  
"Hey kids, go and wash your hands".  
  
Everybody got up from their chairs, except the boy who immediately spit saliva on his hands.  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi!" the Jedi exclaimed to the boy.  
  
"Give me some food old lady". Obi groaned to the Jedi Knight.  
  
Then the padawans came back sitting into their respective chairs.  
  
The Jedi Knight's face was pale, while the padawan's face was red with ashamed.  
  
Obi grabbed the hot cereal and smelled it "This food is rotten".  
  
Siri gave a murderous look to Obi-Wan. Then Obi looked her. "You are hot Siri" smacking the girl's back.  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi, where did you learn that type of behavior?".  
  
They boy's face turned red. Then he looked down at the table.  
  
"Obi-Wan!"  
  
"Sorry nana I was on a mission with master Gui-Gon, we went to a darven, hum tavern".  
  
The Jedi Knight looked with fury to her scared padawan "My dearest padawan you are going to be grounded for two months. How could you think of leaving Obi-Wan with that dirty Jedi. You know the mister broke the rules".  
  
"I am sorry".  
  
"Well, it is too late to be sorry now, mister Kenobi, never ever say or act that way is it clear?".  
  
"Yes, master nana". The boy said shamefully looking down at the table.  
  
Then the nana rolled up his sleeves up and walked to Qui-Gon's room.  
  
Qui-Gon was drinking a cup of tea, when the master nana entered the room and without warning knocked him down with the use of the Force. Then she left the room. Some Jedis knights who were nearby heard the noise entered the Jedi's room finding the master on the floor unconscious. The master was several wounded and one of his eyes had a big bump.  
  
Then the Jedis wondered what kind of evil creature had knocked down the master. The Jedis decided to lock the whole temple and placed the area under higher security, so they could trap the evil creature that might was hiding some place in the corridors.  
  
End 


	2. Thanks

Lightbulby29 //GWHAHAHAHAHA! That was hilarious! ^-^ And cute little Obi learned some manners. Though they weren't exactly the ones you want to learn.  
  
Only problem with this story is some spelling and grammer errors it was perfect!//  
  
Sorry, Light two beta reader proof read my story. I posted the story very late in night.  
  
Anyways sorry for the mistakes. Padawan Filorux  
  
DataKenobi05 Thanks  
  
Padawan Filorux Thanks  
  
Spoilme  
  
Is okay Spoilme. Thanks for the post.  
  
Finally, to everybody  
  
I am glad that everybody enjoyed my story. Thanks to everybody. I will posting another one after my final exam. I am taking summer classes. 


End file.
